Cuenta regresiva
by Rominita Lovegood
Summary: Esta es la historia de Bianca, desde su nacimiento tuvo que aprender a lidiar contra el racismo y soportar cómo los demás rompían su corazón. Pero todo tiene un límite. Una mirada a sus últimas dos semanas y a su prematura muerte intencional.
1. Él es una mentira

Tarde de domingo, cielo gris y nublado, llueve copiosamente. Camino bajo la lluvia mientras las lágrimas corren por mi cara, pero no parece: las gotas de lluvia las confunde, no se nota que estoy llorando. Hay un gran vacío dentro de mí, un vacío muy difícil y casi imposible de llenar. Al fin logro llegar a mi casa, me cambio de ropa y me acuesto a llorar sobre mi cama. No hablaré con nadie, nadie se acercará a hablarme -lo sé- y tampoco quiero hablar con quienes están en mi casa. Necesito hablar con alguien que no sea de mi... ¿familia? necesito hablar con algún amigo o amiga que me escuche y que me asegure que todo lo que le diga no será desparramado por ahí como siempre, necesito luego escuchar un buen consejo que pueda poner en práctica, o conseguir alguna especie de reloj mágico que haga regresar el tiempo atrás para tener un bonito final feliz como ocurre en los cuentos y en las películas.

-¡Ya está la cena! -Tras escuchar la voz de mi prima mayor decido bajar lentamente, no tengo ganas de comer ni de beber, ni de hablar, ni de escuchar en la televisión a los economistas hablar de cómo la economía del país va de mal en peor y bla bla bla, sólo quiero un poco de paz. ¿Es mucho pedir?

Durante la comida no mencioné ni una palabra y comí más lento que nunca, a pesar de que había preparado mi comida favorita: fideos con salsa de tomate. Ni siquiera dije que estaba rico, sólo comí y luego sin decir una sola palabra regresé a mi dormitorio para ponerme a hacer mi tarea para el otro día y finalmente acostarme a dormir, eso era lo único que me hacía feliz: apoyar mi cabeza sobre la almohada, cubrirme con las sábanas, cerrar mis ojos y quedarme dormida para siempre. No quería despertar nunca y mucho menos ir a la escuela al otro día, la odiaba tanto, los odiaba tanto a todos mis compañeros, y sabía que ellos me oidaban a mí por ser tan diferente.

Cuando finalmente terminé de hacer la difícil tarea que nos habían dejado me acosté y me puse a pensar un poco en lo que pasó.

**˜FLASHBACK˜**

_Estaba en mi habitación leyendo un libro cuando de pronto sonó mi celular interrumpiendo mi lectura de una muy buena novela._

_-¡Bianca! ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? -Era Samantha, una compañera de mi escuela._

_-¿En serio? -Respondí con emoción, nunca ella ni nadie me lo había preguntado._

_-Sí, tonta... ven el domingo a mi casa, como a las cinco de la tarde._

_-Muy bien, el domingo a las cinco estaré allí._

_Ese día el clima no se portó muy bien, estaba nublado y unos tres minutos antes de llegar a la casa de Samantha comenzó a llover. _

_-¡Bianca! Justo te estábamos esperando todos. -Dijo ella sonriente._

_Yo me quité mi campera que estaba mojada y la dejé colgada en un perchero, parecía pasarla bastante bien... como si todos hubieran olvidado lo que pasaba, me sentía bien. Mientras comíamos galletas, tomábamos coca, escuchábamos música y mirábamos una película ví -y no había prestado atención antes- a Matt. Me quedé como congelada cuando lo ví, pero aún así traté de disimular, no quería que pasara nada... tal vez este sea un momento donde todo halla cambiado para bien. Pero todas mis esperanzas se derrumbaron... nuevamente._

_-Bianca... ¿Nos haces el honor? -Dijeron Samantha junto con tres chicas más: Marie y Emily._

_-De qué... -Dije confundida._

_-Este collar te hará ver de lo más bonita, Matt va a encontrarte muy sexy. -Dijo mientras me mostraba un collar que no era muy lindo que digamos: estaba hecho de unas mostacillas de plástico de todos colores que eran demasiado grandes. No le creí mucho pero igual me lo puse. -Espera... te falta un poco de brillo en los labios y soltarte el cabello ¡Deja lucir tu hermosa cabellera! _

_Con mis labios con brillo y mi cabello suelto sonreí feliz, luego se acercó Matt._

_-Te ves muy bien. -Dijo él._

_-Gracias..._

_-¡Bésala! -Susurró en voz baja Samantha._

_-¡No! -Gritó él._

_-¿No qué?_

_-Nada... nada... Sí... algo ¡No te amo, nunca te amé!_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Es más... ni siquiera me gustas , sólo estuve contigo porque mis amigos me jodían para que bese a la chica más fea de la escuela, y luego ví que te ilusionaste tanto y comencé a sentir un poco de lástima, y luego estuvieron jodiendo para ver cuánto aguantaba... ¡Pero ya no! ¡Nunca pasará nada entre nosotros, ni siquiera quiero que seamos amigos!_

_Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no quería, no quería ponerme a llorar como una niña pequeña frente a todos. Todos reían y llegó un monento en que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas hasta que cayeron._

_-¿En serio creíste de verdad que queríams estar contigo? -Dijo Samantha. -Muy patético lo tuyo._

**˜ FIN FLASHBACK ˜**

No podía ser cierto, cómo no me di cuenta que su amor fue tan sólo una horrible y dolorosa mentira, no lo sé... lo que sé es que me siento muy mal porque estoy cansada, cansada de que siempre pase lo mismo, estoy cansada de ser diferente, cansada de ser el hazmerreír y de que nunca pueda llegar a tener novio, pero no uno cualquiera, uno que ambos estemos enamorados. Y el saber que mañana debería ir a la escuela no me hacía sentir mejor, para nada.


	2. La visita

Había pasado ya una semana y todavía el clima no mejoraba. Llovía y llovía sin parar. Cuando salí de la escuela al fin, me fui casi corriendo a mi casa, al fin en casa. Aunque no sabría decir hasta qué punto. Cuando llegaron las cuatro de la tarde, con mi prima fuimos a visitar a mi mamá que estaba internada en el hospital mental "The Gardens". Ella sufría de una depresión muy grande, con intentos de suicidio, y tenía alucinaciones a causa del excesivo consumo de alcohol y rivotril. Hasta un día intentó matarme. El día estaba frío y llovía. Yo estaba bajo un impermeable transparente y un paraguas fucsia, mi prima tenía un impermeable rojo y paraguas del mismo color. Cuando entramos a su habitación, ella estaba sentada sobre su cama con la mirada perdida, su rostro estaba invadido por ojeras, y con algunos rasguños, su cabello todo despeinado y opaco, y su ropa era sólo un camisón de mangas largas blanco. No estaba haciendo nada, sólo estaba sentada con la mirada perdida y como "jugando" con los dedos de sus manos. Cuando notó nuestra presencia se dio vuelta rápidamente a vernos y luego continuó mirando hacia donde miraba, pero en realidad no miraba nada.

-Hola mami. -Dije con mucha dificultad, tenía ganas de llorar y se me había hecho como un nudo en la garganta. Ella no respondió nada, eso me molestó más todavía. -¿Galletas de chocolate y nueces? -Le pregunté mostrándole una bandeja llena de galletas que saqué de mi mochila. Ella adoraba esas galletas, pero ni siquiera se volteó a verlas. Miré a mi prima a la cara con los ojos a punto de llorar y ella me abrazó. Luego, y muy lentamente decidimos sentarnos sobre la cama, al lado de ella.

-Tía Anne... -Dijo mi prima Charlotte. Hasta que al fin "reaccionó", me miró a los ojos y tomó mi mano diciendo:

-Bianca... ¿Cómo estás?

-Todo bien. -Mentí, no quería hablar mucho de mis cosas con ella. -¿Y tú?

-¿Cómo crees?

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y entró una enfermera con una bandeja que tenía un recipiente con unas cinco pastillas diferentes, de colores, y un vaso bien grande -el vaso más grande que ví, habrá contenido casi un litro- lleno de agua. Ella agarró la bandeja y se dispuso a tomar su medicación. Luego la enfermera desapareció llevándose la bandeja y el vaso vacío.

-¿Quieres una galletita? Las hice yo. -Insistí nuevamente mostrándole las galletas, pero no tomó ninguna.

-¿Me perdonas? -Preguntó ella. Antes de venir aquí, ella había intentado asfixiarme. Yo no le contesté, simplemente le dí un abrazo mientras no podíamos evitar llorar ninguna de las dos.

-Terminó el horario de visitas. -Dijo una enfermera que acababa de entrar.

-Te veré la próxima. -Le dije sin dejar de abrazarla. Luego con Charlotte nos levantamos para volver a casa.  
El día de hoy fue extraño, y no dejo de pensar en lo que pasó con Matt. Cuando llegué a mi casa no me importó que sean sólo las ocho de la noche, sin comer nada porque no tenía hambre, me acosté, pero no me dormí enseguida, me puse a pensar en la vez que mi madre intentó acabar con mi vida, seguramente no sabía lo que hacía. Era una noche de invierno a las tres de la mañana, ella había entrado en mi pieza, prendió la luz y se puso a caminar de una esquina a la otra como si estuviese buscando algo sin éxito mientras hablaba sola en voz baja, no se entendía nada de lo que decía. Después se dio vuelta mirando hacia mi cama, agarró un almohadón que estaba tirado en el piso y se sentó al lado mío -parecía inofensiva- sin hacer nada todavía me dijo que debía preparar mis maletas para hacer un viaje muy importante, me dijo que me ponga la mejor ropa y que en ese lugar todos seríamos felices. Mientras hablaba de aquel lugar supuestamente mágico, me acariciaba la cabeza, y de un momento a otro colocó el almohadón en mi cara con intenciones de asfixiarme. Grité y grité, le dije que me dejara pero ella sólo gritaba que era por mi bien, que era el momento de hacer un viaje para ser todos felices. Charlotte la vio y trató de calmarla, pero ella la empujó haciéndola caer, ella volvió asustada y cuando se había dado cuenta que la había empujado, la abrazó llorando y pidiéndole perdón. Fue una experiencia muy fuerte y perturbadora, y lo peor es que estoy sola en el mundo.


	3. Basta de imposibles

Otro insoportable día más... estoy harta, realmente harta de mi vida, ya no sé más qué hacer. Mi vida ya no tiene sentido, y no puedo cambiar el color de mi piel aunque quisiera. La genética es la genética, y el negro es dominante. Es todo culpa de mis padres... en realidad de mi padre, mi madre es blanca, ella tiene una piel hermosa y el cabello rubio dorado. Yo no, y además de eso, soy fea, tengo rasgos feos en mi cara. Quisiera ser bonita como las demás chicas, que tienen su piel blanca o a penas trigueña, el cabello lacio y brillante, ojos claros, nariz pequeña, piernas largas, pechos grandes, cintura pequeña, muslos y gluteos firmes... todo lo contrario a lo que soy yo. Siendo como ellas cualquier chico podría mirarlas, cualquier chico podría enamorarse de ellas, pero ¿Quién podría enamorarse de mí? NADIE, nadie podría llegar a enamorarse de alguien tan horrorosa como yo.

No sé en qué estaba pensando realmente cuando pensé que Matt podría enamorarse de mí, no sé realmente en qué estaba pensando, soy tan espantosa que ahora entiendo como es que nadie me quiere. Ahora entiendo por qué no soy aceptada en la sociedad. Pero aún así no perdía las esperanzas, las esperanzas de que algún día pueda llegar a ser como las demás, pero es imposible. ¡BASTA DE IMPOSIBLES! Tengo que aceptar alguna vez en la vida que jamás podré ser como las demás, que soy DIFERENTE al resto, y deberé acostumbrarme. Aceptar lo que soy en realidad y no pensar en imposibles que jamás sucederán. Aceptar que mi vida es lo peor que me pudo haber tocado: Vivo con mi prima y unos tíos super lejanos que amo, pero no estoy con mis padres, ese es el punto, pero mis tíos viven peleando, es lo único que saben hacer: gritar, golpearse, tirarse con lo que tienen en la mano. No tengo a mis padres, mi madre está internada y mi padre está en Mexico. Matt no me soporta, lo sé, no puede verme, necesita estar alejado por lo menos a miles de kilómetros de distancia, no quiere definitivamente respirar el mismo aire que yo, ni estar en el mismo lugar que yo. No tengo amigos, ni uno, ni medio, ni un pedacito. No tengo ningún amigo en todo el mundo y con razón. Será mejor que deje de volar con mi imaginación, imaginándome con una gran familia, con mis padres unidos, muchos amigos y estando de novia con Matt durante toda la vida. ¡Basta! Debo acostumbrarme a la realidad y aceptar que ya no quedan esperanzas de ningún tipo.


	4. La gota que derramó el vaso

El tiempo pasa y pasa, y no se han registrado cambios de ningún tipo en mi vida. Todo sigue igual, nada cambió. Mis tíos siguen peleándose, mi madre aún no tiene el alta, mi padre está en Mexico con una familia nueva. ¿Matt? Matt me odia, no me soporta, le doy miedo, risa y asco. Le produzco rechazo. Nada más que rechazo. De amigos ni hablo, no tengo, nadie se acerca a mí ni permite que yo me acerque. Estoy sola realmente sola, sin nadie en quien confiar, sin nadie con quien divertirme. Completamente sola.

Esta mañana me levanté a las seis y media para ir al colegio, pero no fue el despertador ni Charlotte, ni los rayos del sol entrando en mi habitación por mi ventana -aunque estaba nublado- no, no fue nada de eso. Sino los gritos. Gritos cargados de furia. Gritos por parte de mis tíos que no paraban de pelear. Me puse el uniforme, que me quedaba horrible, y bajé a desayunar. Me senté a la mesa, pero era como si nada.

-¡¿Pueden dejar de pelear?! -Gritó Charlotte respirando agitadamente. Tenía una tetera llena de leche caliente en su mano derecha, y una jarra llena de café caliente en la izquierda. Parecía a punto de explotar, estaba temblando completamente. Mis tíos se callaron de golpe al escucharla. Ella se sentó y yo sólo dije:

-¿Podemos alguna vez desayunar en paz? Aunque sea por un día.

Mi tía Anne permaneció callada todo el tiempo mientras desayunábamos sin decir una sola palabra. Mi tío Fred rompió el silencio, pero sólo para decir:

-¡Es leche entera! ¡Y la leche entera forma una capa de nata cuando está caliente! -Gritó mientras golpeaba su puño contra la mesa.

-¡No había leche descremada en el supermercado! -Gritó mi tía.

-¡Sabes que me da asco la nata esa que se le forma! ¡Casi vomito, estúpida!

-¿Por qué no se la sacaste?

-¡Pero qué iba a saber yo! ¡Y si no me crees, toma! -Gritó mientras le lanzó la taza de café con leche, ensuciándole toda la ropa.

-¡Pero qué te crees! Si pensara como tú entonces haría esto. -Destapó una botellita de vidrio que adentro contenía un perfume de olor demasiado fuerte y se la echó en la cara a Fred. -¡A tí no te gusta la leche con nata, y a mí no me gustan los perfumes muy fuertes, me marean!

Mi tío Fred empujó a mi tía Anne y la hizo caer sobre su silla, pero Charlotte dijo:

-¡Basta! ¡Tú empezaste, ahora te la aguantas!

-¡Tú no te metas! ¡Yo tenía razón, y ella me tiró un perfume en la cara, en mis ojos, ahora me arden!

Sin decir nada salí para la escuela dando un portazo. Caminé rápidamente las tres cuadras hasta llegar. _Otra vez no_, pensé. Ya no quiero volver a ver a nadie de la escuela. Ni bien llegué me senté en mi lugar y apoyé mi cabeza sobre el pupitre hasta sentir que alguien tocaba mi espalda. Me dí vuelta y eran Samantha, Marie, Emily, Matt, Raymond -un amigo de él- y Laurent, un chico blanco, con el pelo castaño, ojos color café, jamás lo ví en mi vida, creo que era un estudiante de intercambio que venía de Argentina. Los seis mirándome a los ojos como si estuviesen observando una bacteria al microscopio.

-Ella es Bianca, la "diferente" de la escuela. -Dijo Matt. Al escuchar sus palabras no pude evitar ponerme a llorar y al ver que no se iban, me fui yo y me senté afuera a pesar de que hacía un frío congelante.

-Hey Bianca, no vas a llorar por eso ¿No? Estás grande. Lo que te dijo Matt era una broma. -Dijo Laurent. -¿No aceptas ni una broma?. -Yo no le respondí, pero él me insistía.

-No tienes que enojarte con Laurent, él no te hizo nada malo. -Dijo Raymond.

-Bianca... Biankita... ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Qué mala onda loca! ¡Bianca! -Insistía Laurent. Ese último "Bianca" lo gritó en mi oído y despeinó mi cabello.

-¡Laurent no! -Gritó Samantha.

-Qué... -Dijo él.

-Acabas de tocar el pelo de Bianca. -Dijo alejándose de él. Él al ver la reacción de Samantha comenzó a intentar tocarle la cara con su mano derecha, ella comenzó a correr y él comenzó a perseguirla corriendo.

-¿Qué no pueden dejarme en paz alguna vez? Por lo menos los demás no me hablan, pero no me molestan. -Dije a punto de largarme a llorar otra vez.

-Pero tampoco te quieren a su lado. -Dijo Matt.

-Ustedes tampoco.

-Lo sabemos, pero queríamos hacerle un recorrido por la escuela a Laurent, llegó hoy a las cinco de la mañana aquí y queremos que su estadía en este país lo haga no querer volver a la Argentina de nuevo cuando sea el momento.

Finalmente llegó el profesor de literatura al aula. Se había demorado quince minutos porque su auto se rompió y tuvo que tomar el autobus. La cosa estuvo un poco más relajada, aunque Matt y Laurent no dejaban de tirar indirectas cuando el profesor pedía nuestra opinión sobre algo.

Luego de tres horas de literatura, tuvimos geografía con la profesora Jacqueline Montoya quien nos tomó exámen sorpresa. Por suerte me saqué un ocho. Su hermano era el profesor de literatura Jack Montoya.

Ni hablar de los recreos, eran una tortura, pero se me ocurrió la idea de esconderme en el baño. Realmente los detestaba, y no quería armar una escena gritándoles que me dejen en paz o pegándole un buen puño en el ojo a Samantha y a Luarent que desde el principio nos caemos mal. Nunca los golpee, pero ahora realmente siento grandes deseos de hacerlo, de dejarles un ojo morado ¿O por qué no los dos? Finalmente llegó el esperado momento de volver a casa, aunque no era un paraíso tampoco. Mis tíos vivían peleando, aunque al menos no se metían conmigo.

Cuando llegué no comí nada, no tenía hambre, mi tía insistió en que comiera pero no tuvo éxito. Lo que pasó hoy en la escuela fue la gota que colmó el vaso, también la pelea de antes, ellos viven peleando, pero esta es la primera vez que me despierto al escuchar sus gritos. Ya no quiero vivir más, no lo soporto.


	5. El último adiós

Ya todo se ha terminado, se ha terminado para siempre. El pensar que hoy es lunes y mañana es martes no es muy alentador, para nada. Al recordar todo lo que pasé hoy más temprano, en una especie de ataque azoté todo lo que tenía en mi escritorio, todo fue azotado contra el piso sin pensar si podía romperse o no. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo por ese momento, pero al mismo tiempo era consciente de que destrocé la mitad de mi dormitorio, sabía que estaba rompiendo muchas cosas que no tenían arreglo, pero aún así continuaba sin saber exactamente por qué. Mi cama que estaba tan bien arregladita por mí antes de ir a la escuela, terminó como si acabase de levantarme o peor aún, todas las sábanas y cubrecamas en el piso. Gritaba, gritaba pero no palabras, sino gritos, mientras golpeaba mi mesita de luz hasta que mis puños quedaron morados, pero no sentía dolor en el momento. Lo único que quería era desaparecer del planeta.

Pero no todo está perdido, todavía tengo una única salida. Ya lo he pensado varias veces, pero esta vez sí que no tengo alternativa. No me queda otra que borrarme del mapa. Matará dos pájaros de un tiro: Haré bien al fin dos cosas al mismo tiempo, terminaré con mi sufrimiento y pondré felices a todos los demas... desapareciendo. No hay alternativas esta vez, no hay opciones para elegir. Sólo morir o morir.

Sin dejar de llorar, lo pensé por última vez, y la decisión ya fue tomada. Al fin me voy, y seré feliz, jamás podré regresar. Al fin me voy, me voy de viaje, me voy a un lugar mejor, donde no hay problemas, donde no me sentiré sola, donde seré aceptada, donde todo estará bien. Nadie llorará por mí, lo sé, pero no me importa, voy a un nuevo y mejor lugar ahora.

Finalmente me dirigí a la cocina, sin prender la luz para no llamar la atención de Charlotte y mis tíos durmiendo. Era medianoche. Abrí la llave de gas del horno, abrí la puerta, coloqué una almohada sobre ella y dejé que mis pulmones respiren ese gas hasta dejarme caer en un profundo y eterno sueño


End file.
